The present invention relates to a valve with a direct passage and rotary control. It applies inter alia, to placing pipes under vacuum and more particularly to the sealing of locks making it possible to place samples under a vacuum.
It is known that a conventional valve equipped with a slide valve has the major disadvantage for certain uses by having considerable lateral dimensions as a result of the valve control system.